Becoming More Then Freinds
by imaginationgurl17
Summary: Brick is a nerd boy and he has a major crush on his best friend the beautiful Blossom and when he tells her how he feels..how will she react?
1. All Set

**Brick's Pov**

Hello My Name is Brick and I am 17 years old and I have red spiky hair that's brushed neatly, big gasses and I dress what people like to call nerdy. I go to Townsville High and I have this huge crush on my friend..Blossom. But she would never like me more than a friend.. I mean come on I am a nobody, a loser, a nerd, four eyes... I'm just glad that she talks to me and calls me her friend. You see I met Blossom when we were 12 and we became friends since then, the problem is that she has had boyfriends in the past that are jerks and cheat on her, if she had me I would treat her as my most valuable treasure. Blossom is those kind of girls that say what they feel, that go all out and make even the most sad person smile and laugh and that's what made me fall for her...she not only beautiful on the outside but in the inside. I am determined to tell her how I feel without chickening out..I just hope it won't ruin our friendship that I value so much and if she tells me no..Iwont bother her ever again.

"Hey blossom" I said walking up to her locker

"Hey Brick how are you?" she said smiling showing her perfect white teeth

"Ev...everythings fine."(_Oh grate Brick your stuttering ..grate...your pathetic (/_-)' )_"and you?"

"I'm good I'm just glad it's Friday I don't want to get up so early."

"Me to...umm hey what are you doing later?"

"Nothing I think I don't have nothing planed. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go watch a movie or something you know.."

_Gosh my palms are sweaty, she has no idea how she is making my heartbeat.._

"Yea sure that sounds good how about around 7 at Townsville Movie Theater?"

"Yea..sure. That sound perfect." _SUCCESS!_

"Kay see you there." She said as she closed her locker and walked towards the doors.

I started to jump up fist pumping in the middle of the hallway _YOU DID IT! UHHHH HU Oh YEA YOU DA MAN! _I turned around to see the janitor looking at me..

"_Umm yea have a good day." I said leaving as fast as I could_

_Well that was embarrassing, but oh well you have a dat with Blossom...beautiful, funny, nice, hot, great smil- OK Brick calm down._

I come home and go straight to my room as I was going up the stairs I noticed my brothers Boomer and Butch playing video games

"Hey nerdo!" I heard Butch shout

"Your home early." Boomer said

"Guys first of all my names Brick not nerdo."

"Whatever." I heard them say

"So I need a favor..."

"A favor?" Butch said moving his eyes towards me. "And what would that favor be?"

"Well i'm going to out got with Blossom today and I ne-"

"Wait wait...Blossom?..as in Blossom Utonium?" Both of them say

"Yes now the favor I need is that if you could let me borrow some nice clothes..you know to not look like...this ...because I'm going to tell her that I like her..." I said waiting for their answer, but all they did was look at me and they began to laugh

"Fine forget you guys nice brothers I have." I said leaving the room

I entered my room and looked at the clock 4:35..ugh I have 2 hours to get ready ..but what should I ware...

"Hey Brick..." I turned around to see Boomer and Butch holding up some Black Jordan, some baggy jeans and red shirt with a leather jacket.

"We are not that mean dude we bros we help each other out." Boomer said putting the shoes and jacket on my bed

"Now hurry Blossom wants to see a new and better Brick." Butch said smirking " You know so if she becomes you girl...you could give us a better access to her sisters."

"Haha thanks guy, now please if you sont mind I have to get ready." I said pushing them out of my room." I look at the clothes on the bed and look at myself in the mirror. "this is for you Blossom."

**TO BE CONTINUED sooo what you think? :D**


	2. What!

_**Sorry I took so long to update guy I had finals and graduation but now I will be updating more often and posting more stories 3**_

**Blossom POV**

I look down at my watch waiting for Brick outside of the theater._ 6:55pm_ Not bad I'm here about 5 minutes early. I wonder why Brick wanted to hangout... and I am even more curious why HE asked me. I'm usually the one who suggests hanging out.

"Bloss..."

I know that voice anywhere "It's about tim-"

I turned around to find a different Brick. His hair in a messy state with a red baseball cap turned backwards, he didn't have his glasses on and he was wearing some dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it and some red Jordan's.

"Br..Brick? I said in complete shock "You look ..nice." I can't he has hidden his good looks from me under those nerdy clothes. I always knew Brick was handsome even with glasses but now, it's confirmed.

"Thank you now come on and let's go inside and get some popcorn." He said opening the door for me.

We got in line from popcorn and I noticed some girls were giggling and staring at Brick. I look at Brick to find his looking at me. I quickly look away feeling heat in my cheeks. WHY am I blushing its just Brick.. I always hang out with him?

"Hey Brick look those girl over there are looking at you like u were candy." I said trying my best to joke around.

"It's weird what change of clothes can do huh? If I was in my normal clothes they wouldn't even breathe my way." He said looking at me with a bit of hurt in his eyes. I was about to say something when the cashier beat me to it.

"Hi may I help you?" she said looking at Brick like the other girls were a minutes ago.

"Yes may I have 1 large bag of popcorn with extra butter please and can I also have 2 Cokes." Brick said looking at the menu

"Is that all?" she said looking at him in awe

"Yes it is" I said snapping her out of trance. She turns and gives me a bitchy look before looking at the register."10.45 is your total." I see Brick taking out the money and I grab the money before he gives it to her.

"Here you go." I say happily giving her the money. I turn to Brick giving him a thumbs up.

We wait for about 3 minutes before the stupid cashier comes back with our order. "Here you go." she says ignoring my presence and giving the popcorn and Cokes to Brick.

"Thank." He says before turning and handing me one of the Cokes. "Come on let's go Bloss ."

"Yeah Lets." I say looking at the cashier with a smile.

**_(10 minutes later)_**

After the unpleasant moment at the popcorn stand, We finally made it to the movie even though the room looks at bit empty compared to most days. We were siting at the very top eating popcorn and enjoying the movie, when out of nowhere Brick's phone vibrated. Brick takes it out of his pocket and blushes before putting it back on his pocket.

"Everything OK?" I ask

"Yeah.. actually no there is something I want to tell you, something important." he says not making eye contact with me

"OK.. I'm listening." I say leaning foward to hear what he has to say. I noticed his feet are moving which is a sign that he's a bit nervous.

"Well you see I asked you to come with me because I ..."

"You what Brick?" I ask him putting my hand on his arm

"Because I like you Blossom..I think you the most beautiful girl on the damn universe you accept me how I am you always have I admire you and I hate seeing you date jackasses who do not know how to treat you I have the urge to hug you and kiss you and let you know that I can treat you better than any of those guys can.. I fell in love with you on the inside and out.!"

"..."

_**Ohhhhhhh what is blossom going to say after that confession ;)? **_


End file.
